darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dorgesh-Kaan Thieving and Firemaking
Dorgesh-Kaan has many features that skilled thieves will find appealing. There are 25 chests (8 Rich, 17 Average) throughout the city containing a wide variety of loot such as gems, lamps, ore, Frog-leather armour, and as of 31 March 2008, Summoning charms (mostly green). A single run will give 8200 thieving experience points. Thieving from the Dorgesh-Kaan Chests requires 52 Thieving for Average Chests yielding 200 experience points, and 78 Thieving yielding 650 experience points, for Rich Chests. The chest's loot will respawn once every 210 seconds. If players are trying to loot the chests for charms, it is suggested that they thieve from chests that are not located in Zanik's house or Oldak's house, as there is a lesser chance of obtaining charms from those two locations. Level 87 Crafting is needed to create a Light orb, which gives 104 Crafting experience. They can also be bought from the Grand Exchange for 157 coins each. Level 52 Firemaking is needed to fix a lamp giving: *1000 firemaking experience *1020 (1036 With Ring of fire, 1050 with Ring of fire and Flame gloves) An extra 5000 experience is granted when 100 light orbs are replaced. There is a total of 106 Light Orbs located within Dorgesh-Kaan. At level 78 Thieving, it is a potential loot from the Dorgesh-Kaan Rich Chest. Details Start: Dorgesh-Kaan Bank Requirements: * Death to the Dorgeshuun for entrance to the city * 52 Thieving * 52 Firemaking Optional: * 78 Thieving Recommended Equipment: * Penance Gloves * Boots of lightness * Spotted Cape/Spottier Cape * Super Energies, Mint Cakes, Unburden scrolls or Tireless Run scrolls A couple of Super Energy Potions, Mint Cakes, or Unburden/Tireless Run Scrolls are recommended for additional energy. There should be 6 or more free inventory slots for "treasure" looted from chests. Some items, such as lanterns and mining helmets can be dropped in favour of more valuable items. Please note: this is not a money-making guide. Inventory: * Lockpick * 15-20 Light Orbs Note: up to 17 Light Orbs may be replaced per run, these may also be found as Rich Chest loot. To fix a lamp, left click a light orb in inventory, then click the broken lamp. Walkthrough # Check the 4 Light Orbs in the Dorgesh-Kaan Bank # Go to Oldak's House (North of Bank - Area 1) and check the 3 Light Orbs. Head up the stairs and check the Light Orb in the room. Climb up the ladder and loot Oldak's Chest. Climb back down to second level. Optional - Skip Oldak's Chest # Go to House 2 and check the 3 Light Orbs. Level 78 Thieves - loot 2 Chests # Go to House 3, check the 2 Light Orbs and loot Chest. # Head south to Building 4 and check the 2 Light Orbs. Go down the ladder and check 2 Light Orbs, then head back up. # Head to House 5 and loot Chest. # Go to House 6, check 2 Light Orbs and then go up the stairs. Check 2 Light Orbs and loot Chest. Head back down. # Travel to House 7 and check the 2 Light Orbs, then travel up stairs. Check 4 Light Orbs and loot Chest. Head back down. # Travel south to two stairs (Red Circle). Take the North stairs and travel North-West to Area 8. Check 2 Light Orbs and loot Chest. Check 2 Light orbs in Area 9. Travel back to stairs. # Head down the south stairs to the Furnace, Area 10. Check the Light Orb, head up ladder. Check 4 Light Orbs and loot Chest. Go back down. # Head to Area 11. Check 2 Light Orbs in the dining room, 2 Light Orbs in the bedroom, and 1 Light Orb in the room with water. # Head to House 12 and check the Light Orb. Go up the stairs, check 3 Light Orbs and loot the South Chest. Head back down stairs. Level 78 Thieves - loot north Chest. # Head South to Area 13. Check 2 Light Orbs in east room, 2 Light Orbs in south room and loot Chest. # Head to the stairs that lead to the Agility course. Travel east to House 14, and go up the stairs. Check 2 Light Orbs. Go back down stairs. Level 78 Thieves loot Chest # Travel north to House 15. Check 4 Light Orbs, then head up the stairs. Check 4 more Light Orbs, then travel back down. Level 78 Thieves - loot Chest # Head to House 16 and check 2 Light Orbs. Travel up the stairs. Check 2 Light Orbs and loot Chest. Head back down. # Head to the West Stairs (Blue Circle) and go down. Travel East to Area 17. Check the 2 Light Orbs in the dining room and 1 Light Orb in east room. Check 1 Light Orb in bedroom and loot Chest. Travel back up the stairs. # Travel to Room 18, check 2 Light Orbs and loot 2 Chests. Head down the ladder. # Check 4 Light Orbs in room with ladder. Travel to the north room and check 4 Light Orbs. Head to the bedroom, check 3 Light Orbs and loot 2 Chests. Climb back up the same ladder. # Head to Building 20, the Nursery. Check 2 Light Orbs. # Travel to Room 21 and check 1 Light Orb. Head down the stairs, and check 1 Light Orb. Check 4 Light Orbs in room the north-east. Head back up the stairs. # Head to Zanik's place, House 22. Check 1 Light Orb, head up the ladder. Check 1 Light Orb and loot 2 Chests. Optional - Skip Zanik's Chests # Head to House 23 and check 2 Light Orbs. Travel up the stairs and check 2 Light Orbs. Level 78 Thieves - loot Chest # Go on to Building 24 and check 4 Light Orbs. Travel up the stairs and check 3 Light Orbs. Head back down. Level 78 Thieves - loot 2 Chests # Go west to the Council Room, Building 25. Check 5 Light Orbs. Travel down the stairs to the South. # Head to the Bank to store looted treasure! Players may repeat as often as they like. Chests can be looted every 210 seconds, or 3 1/2 minutes. Firemaking Training Fixing the Dorgesh-Kaan Light Orbs is the cheapest way to level firemaking, unless the player cuts the logs himself. It is not necessarily the fastest method, however. See also *Dorgesh-Kaan *Thieving *Firemaking References *Dorgesh-Kaan *Thieving *Firemaking *Light orb *Grand Exchange Category:Thieving Category:Firemaking Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Dorgesh-Kaan